


The New Ruler (Billdip)

by DJWaterpuppy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJWaterpuppy/pseuds/DJWaterpuppy
Summary: It has been 3 years after weirdmageddon started. Dipper pines is now 16 years old. After freeing Great Uncle Ford and a couple others from the fearamid. It is time to commence Take Back The Falls 2





	1. Chapter One: Weirdmageddon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Billdip i have ever made so I hope it is good P.S italics/underlined means dipper's journal witch will be explained later. P.S.S I am getting some comments about spacing and that it is hard to read so I am going to try to space it better! Well anyway enjoy!

The New Ruler

Chapter One: Weirdmageddon

(Dipper's Pov)

**"DIPPER!!! NOO!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

 

_Now I am pretty sure you are wondering what's happening right at this moment. So here let me tell you from the very beginning. ~~Well not the very beginning because it started when I arrived at Gravity Falls or when-~~ The beginning-ish. _

* * *

 

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_'Okay if I added this to that then I can make a Potion of Illusion'_

I looked down at the book of witchcraft I had found in the woods

"The potion of illusion is a very hard potion to make... Ha here it is... The Potion of Illusion works on anyone Humans, Creatures, Demons... Perfect!"

I shouted getting up heading to the storage room labeled Witchcraft. I open the door and started checking the many shelf's of ingredient's _'_

_Found them!'_

I walk back to my desk and grabbed the witchcraft book heading to the lab. I started putting in the main ingredients and the potion changed from an ocean blue color to an ash gray like color. I was about to put in the final ingredient when I got interrupted.

"Dipper!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

I shouted startled looking back at the potion to see if I messed up. _'_

 _Luckily no thank god'_  

"What was that for!" I shouted turning around to see Gideon.

"Gideon?! What are you doing down here."

"I just wanted to see if you were okay... We don't want you die on us now!" Gideon said smiling lightly looking into my eyes.

"Well thank you for being concerned about me but you almost made me spill the potion... Who knows what that could have done to me if it did spill" I replied a bit worried and curious on what 'would' happen if it did.

 **(No Dipper! Bad Dipper! Don't think like that!)**  

"*Gasp* I am so sorry Dipper I could of ended up getting you killed myself!" Gideon pouted starting to tear up.

"It's okay Gideon. I just over exaggerated it by a bit don't worry Gideon its fine." I said reinsuring him that I am not mad anymore.

"Oh?! Thank you Dippy! Oh I was told to tell you to get to bed soon it is 6 in the morning! Wish you luck on your project Dippy and Happy Birthday!" Gideon finished waving heading to the elevator

"Thanks" I said as the elevator door shut. Once the elevator door had shut and I instantly went back to the potion.

* * *

 

_ Gideon. _ _My sister and I used to hate him for trying to force her into being his girlfriend. He almost killed me about 3 years ago with an amulet that allowed you to control objects and be able to freeze people I guess telepathy in another's words but after we saved him from bill he has tried his best to win my sisters heart and he has been trying his hardest to be my friend. Witch he succeeded at because I do count him as a friend now. Once enemies and now friends... I wish- got to go-.__ _

* * *

 

I put the final ingredient in and a puff of green smoke came from the potion as it turned from ash grey to a grassy green. I looked into the book and saw that it looked exactly like the one I made.

"Yes! I did it!" I shouted heading back to my desk potion in hand.

I put the potion in on one of the shelves above my desk and went searching through the witchcraft book for the next potion.

"The potion of distraction... It distracts your target for 5 minutes... The way it works is when the target has been hit by the potion they will see a hologram thing of something that is always on their mind.... The Potion of Distraction is like The Potion of Illusion by showing hologram like images but the Differences are that The Potion of Illusion makes you see Illusions but that won't distract them, if one is trying to flee they can still spot you. The Potion of Distraction will show an image/hologram that will 'distract' them they cannot take their eye/eyes of it."

 _'_ _Interesting.'_  

"Let's do this!" I said excited heading back to the Witchcraft storage room. Finding the ingredients and heading to the lab and preparing the potion.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 _'Finally I got it... this one toke forever... Why do you hate me potion!'_  

I head to my desk and put the potion on the shelf right next to The Potion of Illusion. Then I hear the elevator open

"Dipper?!"

"What is it Ford."

"What are you doing down here? It's your birthday you shouldn't be working."

*Sigh*

"I'm sorry Grunkle Ford."

"Dipper?!?! Why are you apologizing?"

"I am sorry because I am not going to celebrate my birthday Ford"

"What! Dipper this might be one of your last birthday! You are now 16 and all of us are still alive you should celebrate!"

"That's the point. We have been copped up in here for THREE years what's the point in celebrating when bill is literally at our are door step, about to find us."

"Dipper...umm then celebrate for Mabel."

"Yeah... Okay only because Mable hasn't lost here humanity."

*Sigh*

Ford sighed in defeat when he heard that and followed not far behind me.

* * *

 

_You probably want a recap to who am I right well my name is Dipper Pines and I am 16 years old. I live in the now dead town of Gravity Falls Oregon and for the past three years some of the townsfolk, some of the paranormal creatures of Gravity Falls my Great uncle's, my twin sister and I are stuck in an apocalypses because of a Dorito shaped Dream Demon called Bill! Bill took over causing a new Ear, he calls it Weirdmageddon and he plans or planned to do a world take over... but my Grunkle- My sister morphed great and uncle together to make grunkle in my opinion it is easier. So back to what I was before writing about my Grunkle named Stanford/Ford had a shield like barrier around Gravity Falls making it to where bills Weirdness can't escape Gravity Falls. _

_ Grunkle Ford started training me and teaching me everything he knows and I mean EVERYTHING because of him it is the only reason why all of us are still alive and fighting back for humanity. I myself have been trying my very best to not only help the people of this town but save it. Man... What am I thinking! I will not be the one to save everyone from bill... I probably be the one causing all of them to get kidnapped because of my stupid ideas... but on the bright side of things I have been working in the basement 24/7 literally I haven't slept in an entire two days and I am not even tired!  _

_ I deiced that I was going to attempt on being a blacksmith to so I can create weapons easier and I succeed! I have created stuff to benefit everyone's needs. I made a new Grappling hook for Mabel, I made Wendy another axe because she is really good at dual wielding, I got Soos knife that is shaped like a question mark because he asked for that and I just did not know what to say so I just did it, I made Gideon star of telepathy shaped ninja stars and he loves them, I had sharpened all of the paranormal creatures teeth and claws... oh I also Gave everyone a spare pocket knife... just in case...a I got Grunkle Stan . . . *sigh* . . . all he wanted was money. . . . . well anyway I gave Grunkle Ford something I found in the forest where Bill was first summoned and it was a book of rituals, Dark magic, and Witch craft well let me continue._

 

* * *

 

Still Dipper's pov

Ugh do they have to blast music does anyone care if they are caught by bill.

"Bro-bro is here" Mabel shouted hugging me.

"Dipper where were you?" Wendy asked heading over to the twins

"The usually boring stuff" Mabel replied

*Sigh*

"Just studying."

"Wow Dipper loosen yup it's your birthday."

"Yeah" Soos replied.

"Okay."

"Yay" Everyone shouted.

_'They believed me... Wow ... how?...'_

Everyone started to spread out as I went into a corner. As I did this Grunkle Ford noticed and walked over to me

"Dipper Why?"

"I don't like the idea of Celebrating while we are in the apocalypses."

"Well-" Before Grunkle Ford could finish he was interrupted.

"Dipper I have a present for you" Ford and I looked over to see Mabel holding a box with a blue ribbon.

"Oh... Um..."I stuttered a bit.

"Come on Dip Dot take it" Mabel pushed the box into my hands.

I put the box on the table and open it. Inside was a long tail coat that was brown... I love it.

"I hope you like it, it took me all night to make it."

"Why where you up all night? How many times have do I have tell you to worry about yourself?" I started now worried about Mabel's health

"Dipper you are my brother I care about you too I can't just worry about myself when there is you who is staying up all night trying to defeat bill." Mabel stated back.

*Sigh *

"Fine... Thank you Mabel I really love it and thank you for wasting your time on me."

"Dipper No need to praise me and I don't 'waste' my time on you." After Mable finished I put on the coat

"I have your present right here." I said turning around finding the little box I hid in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea! I finished chapter one. This took forever to think of... Well I hope you liked it! It is my first fanfic so I hope it was good and not a complete failure. At first chapter one was only 647 words so yeah this took at least a week plus self doubt. P.S italics/underlined means dipper's journal witch will be explained later. P.S.S I don't know exactly how to space so you guys are going to have to deal with this So Thank You! Good Bye!


	2. The Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is short but the next chapter wont be!

Chapter Two: The Mistake

(Mabel's pov)                                                 

"Dipper No need to praise me and I don't 'waste' my time on you." I replied.

_'Dipper don't say that I love you.'_

"I have your present right here"

Huh Dipper got me something... I mean of course he did but I didn't expect it so soon he has been in the basement working on keeping us alive so... I didn't think he had much time, he was always busy so he had no time to visit and the other way around.

Dipper hands me a decent size box that was pink with a rainbow ribbon. I opened it... in another words I ripped it apart to see

*Gasp*

**"GRAPOLING HOOK** " I screamed

"Heh yeah sense you left your grappling hook at the fearamid trying to make it to where everyone could escape in one piece"

**(Get it... because everyone was a piece of Bill's throne XD ... I thought it was a good joke! >o< )**

"... I decide to make one for you" Dipper said this not looking up from his feet probably hoping I like it and maybe not noticing me yell GRAPOLING HOOK on the top of my lungs.

I jumped on him pulling him into a huge bear hug.

"Thank you Dippin Sauce this is my favorite present yet-"

***Beep Beep* *Beep Beep***

We all were confused at the noise and I looked over at Dipper to see his watch flashing blaring an alarm and flashing red. Dipper looked at ford and them both nodded  

"Well sorry but I have too go." Dipper said.

"Wait Dipper what about the cake and candles." Pacifica asked.

"Umm... Do it without me." Dipper replied.

"Are you sure." I asked him.

"Yes Mabel... Have fun for me okay."

Dipper smiled... It had been a long time sense I have seen that smile all he does now is a serious face. I mean I understand because we are in the middle of the Apocalypses but that smile was a genion smile.

"Okay."

As I say this Grunkle Ford and Dipper enter the elevator to the basement.

After they leave I start crying and everyone runs over to me asking me if I was okay.

"It h-has... been so *Sniff * so long sense... I have seen that smile... *Sniff* I am so happy!"

"Mabel do you want to blow out the candles!" I turned around to see Grunkle Stan and Gideon, Gideon holding the cake and putting it on the table.

Grunkle Stan pulled out a lighter and lit the seventeen candles already on the cake.

"Happy Birthday!"

***Time Ship because of Laziness***

"Happy Birthday dear Mabel!"

**(and Dipper!... How rude!)**

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone started cheering and the creatures started roaring.

" **HAHAHAHAHA** "

We heard laughing but not ordinary laughing it was laughing of a psychopath.

"Get in the basement now!" Grunkle Ford shouted coming out of the elevator pushing us back into the elevator with him.

_'_ _What is happening.'_

(Dipper's pov)

I could swear she was about to cry so I decide to say.

"Yes Mabel... Have fun for me okay." After I said that I smiled I tried my hardest to push all the negativity out of my head for Mabel.

"Okay" Mabel replied as I walked into the elevator with Grunkle Ford.

"... Fuck!!"

"Dipper! Calm down it must be a malfunction."

"Yeah I just hope it 'is' a malfunction."

 *Ding *

As the elevator opened we both ran up to the control panels we had set up for emergency attacks. We saw exactly what I was hopping we'd not actually see.

All the systems light were flashing and a huge Caution sign lit the room yellow every other second. In another words one of the demons are in are territory or behind the shack. I ran up too the panels sending Mabel and everyone on the surface an warning too get too safety.

**(** **the basement)**  

but it wouldn't send.

_'What! It always sends! Why isn't it sending!'_

I checked the safety lock.

"Ford try to hack your way it to the system and I will work on what is causing this!"

"Got it... Dipper you are an amazing leader... you know that right?" Grunkle Ford asked looking at me and smiling.

"Thanks Ford but frankly it is not the time." I looked up to see my potion shelf and I grabbed three potions.

A cactus green one, a ash gray one and a dark orchid. Potion of Poison, The Potion of Illusion, and The Potion of Distraction and put them on my belt, so they were hidden behind my new coat. 

As I started too get the system working again I was able to get the flashing red and yellow too stop. Thank God. Wait what is this

*Gasp *

"Ford get everyone down here now! Turn off all lights and stay as quiet as you can!"

After I say this everyone walks out of the elevator clearly confused.

"What's wrong dipping sauce."

"Everyone be a quiet as you can."

"Why-"

"Don't ask questions just do it!"

_ That was the first time I have ever snapped at Mabel, all I wanted to do is keep Mabel alive so she can succeed and let her dreams become a reality then I can vanish but she needed to be silent... or she and everyone else in the room would die... and if that happened then she would never be able to succeed and make her dreams a reality. _

I looked back at the monitor too see bill looking in if anyone was their and trying to enter the Mystery Shack.

_'Thank you unicorn hair.'_

I looked at Mabel and I mumbled 'oh no' as a drop of sweat ruled down my face... Mabel was on the brink of tears.

"Dipper!" Wendy and Pacifica shouted going over to Mabel to comfort her. 

"Mabel... Everyone please trust me and be quiet-" I pleaded but got interrupted. 

"Why are you being so mean too me what did I ever do to yo-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that is all I can think of right now. I know that was a lot shorter than the first chapter witch was around one thousand words. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short, it wasn't that long because I have boredom and school... >.< So Thank You! Good Bye!


	3. Demons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while back so their will be a bit of errors... Sorry if it doesn't make sense... I tried going through as many errors as I could but there is still errors... P.S If their is a place that doesn't make sense tell me and 1 I will try to fix it 2 or I will tell you what I meant. Enjoy!!!

**Flashback The Basement**

 

"Dipper!" I turned around to see Grunkle Ford.

"Yes? What is it Ford?" "Well... What are you doing? First answer that." Grunkle Ford asked, now curious on what I was doing.

"Haha I was making a potion." "What type of potion?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"Um... Well... it...it is... A potion of Poison."

"What! Why?!? Who is it for?!?!"

"Calm down Ford! It is for one of Bill's henchmaniacs. I think he is called Xanthar? He is supposed to be on MSWD tomorrow." I said calmly trying to tell Grunkle Ford that I am not going to kill a 'human'.

"Dipper? What does MSWD mean?" Stanford asked. "MSWD means, Meat Sack Watch Duty. I heard Bill say it so I started working up on that and finding that all of Bill's henchmaniacs have a schedule on when they do their Meat Sack Watch Duty. They go in a order of... "

I opened a cupboard like door attached to my desk and grabbed a notebook labeled 'MSWD' and pulled it off the bookshelf and turned to the 'first' page-

**(It technically is the second page because on page one or zero is the table of contents)**

-that had their schedule. "Okay their schedule order is... 8-Ball, Pyronica, Kryptos, Xanthar, Teeth, Hectrogon, Paci-Fire, that creature thing with 87? maybe 88 heads, Keyhole, Amorphous Shape, and of course the Eye Bats but they are everywhere everyday non stop."

I turned my notebook around showing Stanford the page that has their schedule. "Wow! Dipper you have been really working hard on this." Grunkle Ford, said surprised.

"Yea of course I want everyone to be able to leave this cursed place or have bill and his henchmaniacs to go back to the Nightmare Realm. Oh! and What is it that you called my name for?" I asked putting my notebook back on the shelf and shutting the door.

"What I was going to ask you was... Are you going to help us set up the camera's and demon detectors?" Grunkle Ford asked. "Is that even a question!?!?! Yes! Absolutely! Let me finish my potion and I will meet up with you when I'm finished!" I Practically shouted.

"Okay I will be upstairs with Stanley and Mabel, so when you are done head upstairs and we will set off." Grunkle Ford finished heading for the elevator.

"Okay so where was I... Oh! Right! Last two ingredients... Moss and... Two frozen Rats. Okay!"

**(Dipper heads to the room labeled 'Witchcraft' grabs ingredients you know what he does. -.- .... TOOO LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAZZZZZZYYYYYYY!!!!!)**

I put the final ingredient in the potion, it turned cactus green and stopped bubbling.

"Done... At least I didn't mess this one up."

I grabbed the potion off the brewery and went to my desk. I made a tag to tell me what the potion is and put the potion full of poison on the shelf. I opened the cupboard like door of my desk and grabbed the notebook off my bookshelf. I looked back at the 'first' page **(Second)** and checked the schedule again.

"Okay umm... So if Xanthar is supposed to be on duty tomorrow then... Kryptos is supposed to be on Meat Sack Watch Duty today... Kryptos!" I turned to the table of contents and search for Kryptos name. Once I found Kryptos's ( ? ) Name I turned to the page.

**(Not like it was hard I mean it is The Table of Contents)**

"Okay... Kryptos... Weakness! Okay so Kryptos is weak to... So far... The Potion of Dragan's Breath... hmm I have heard of this one before?... I think I have made a couple already?"

I got up to my desk and checked the bookshelf and found the book full of Witchcraft. I went to the potions part of the book and started searching for The Potion of Dragon's Breath. Once I found it I read it aloud

"The Potion of Dragon's Breath is a crimson red potion, it is a deadly poison. That can instantly kill a human but if you are lucky the poison will only give you hallucinations for about a day. If given to... Ah! Found it! If given to a demon it will kill a demon of a bottom rank and give all the others hallucinations but the demons of around the very top rank will get extremely sick for a week, making them vulnerable... Perfect!"

I shouted, heading to my potion shelf looking through all of the potions that are red checking the tag. I found about six and grabbed two putting them on my belt and a couple of others and finally heading over to the elevator grabbing a couple throwing knifes and a pocket knife on my way out.

**Still Flashback Mystery Shack Main Floor**

The elevator doors opened and I stepped out seeing the same old Mystery Shack Gift Shop. "Dipper!" I turned my head to see Wendy and Soos.

"Hey Guys! It's been awhile." I said smiling as kindly as I can. "Yeah!" Wendy said like I was an idiot.

"Dude! Where were you we have missed you!"

"I've missed you guys too... but where is Stanford?" I asked

"Ford? Oh he is in the living room." Wendy replied.

"Thank you!" I said heading over to the living room when I heard laughing. "Hello?" I asked walking in to see Mabel, Stanley, and Stanley.

"Dipper finally you ready to go?" Grunkle Ford asked.

"Yup! Who is going with us this?" I asked, but was interrupted by Mable. "Dipper! Don't go! We can't lose you guys! I defiantly would be depressed if you died!" Mabel shouted scared I might get hurt or worst.

"Okay! Okay! I get it... Now who is going with us?"

"Wendy, Gideon and Robbie volunteered this time." Stanford told me. "Okay... I will be outside." I finished heading to the door.

"Wait! Dipper! what if Bill or one of those eye bats things gets you!" Mabel shouted worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Mabel I will stay inside of the unicorn hair ring around The Mystery Shack. Don't worry about me." I finished heading out and sat on the porch.

**Again Still Flashback Outside World**

I sat down on the porch floor and waited for everyone else to get ready. About an hour later they all came out of the shack "Okay let's go."Grunkle Ford said.

We decided to split up Stanford, Wendy, and Robbie are a group and me and Gideon are a group.

"This is so boring! Why is it that anytime it is my turn to hunt for Meat Sacks their are none for miles!" Something complained.

I looked to my right to see Kryptos just walking around. 'Wait! He's only like a mile away from the shack!'

"Gideon! Stay behind the tree!" I whispered as I grabbed his arm and pulled us behind a tree. I looked back over to see him and notice he is gone. I turned back to tell Gideon to watch his surroundings but he was gone.

"Gideon?!?!?!" I almost shouted but caught myself before hand.

"Hello... Pinetree is what he calls you? Bill really has an interest in you! Oh by the way I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for this fella!" Kryptos said, smiling and showing me Gideon in a cage with metallic like flames around the cage.

"Wha? I... I Ummm!" I stuttered. "Oh don't worry I won't hurt- AAHHHH" he screamed

_'HE SCREAMED! What!'_

"Is that what I think it is?" Kryptos asked pointing a shaky hand down at the potions on my belt.

"Oh! You are afraid of these-"

"AAAHHHH"

Once I grabbed The Potion of Dragon's Breath he screamed again. "Oh so your scared of this one?" I asked smirking.

Taking the cork out of the bottle as I did this a puff of crimson red smoke came out off the bottle. "How about you let Gideon go?" I asked stepping closer as he stepped back.

"O-Okay!" Kryptos shouted snapping his fingers and the cage disappeared.

Once the bars and cage disappeared, Gideon ran up to me and hugged me probably scared. "Kryptos do you know-" I tried to say but got interrupted "Wait you know my name?!?!" Kryptos freaked out.

"Yes. Now like I was trying to saying early... Kryptos do you know where Bill is now?" I asked genuinely curious and while I was interrogating Kryptos, Gideon started setting up more camera's and demon detectors.

"Umm... I think he is walking around here somewhere? I just don't know where." he finished.

"Fine..." I huffed pulling the potion away from him but still keeping it in my grasp.

"Thanks... Oh yeah! I forgot Bill should be here soon!" He explained laughing as my face went from okay to petrified. I grabbed Gideon and started running in the direction of the shack and hid behind a tree at least 50 feet away from Kryptos.

"Gideon! I told you to say put!" I whispered pissed noticing a flash of yellow knowing it was that annoying Dorito.

"I'm sorry Dipper. I just-"

"Forget it! We need to get away from Bill." I explained grabbing a potion from my belt.

"Gideon drink this."

"but Dipper!-" Gideon tried to stop me but I wasn't going to let that happen. "Don't worry I will do the exact same thing! Don't worry." Gideon grabbed the potion and put it to his mouth, with hesitation drank the potion.

_'Yes!'_

"Sorry" I watched as he teleported back to the Mystery Shack. "Well it's worth a shoot" I explained turning back to where Kryptos and bill were but they weren't their.

"Aww that Gideon fellow left... but Pinetree is still here!" I turned to my right to see Kryptos. "Pinetree! Oh and Kryptos, only I call him that! Don't make me tell you twice!" Bill yelled, floating over to me.

_'Fucking snitch!'_

"I can deal with that!" I screamed throwing The Potion of Dragon's Breath at Kryptos. "What? No!-" Kryptos stated but once the potion hit him he dissolved into nothing. _'Huh I thought he was stronger than that?'_ "Wow Pinetree were you that mad at him?" Bill 'asked' chuckling at me. "Shut it!" I snapped.

"Come on! Pinetree I have been looking for you and your little group for a while now! But don't worry about that, I wanted to find you specially!" Bill complained.

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked curiously like an idiot. 'Stupid curiosity!'

"I want to show you my new form!" Bill explained glowing a bright yellow blinding me so I had turn my head. Once the light dyed (?) down I turned my head back to bill to see...

"Wha!-" "I know I know. I'm beautiful!~" Bill explained.

"Bill!" I questioned shocked.

"That's right Pinetree! Do you like it. I did work very hard making this form" Bill said, a smirk on his face. "Dipper!" I turned my head and all I saw was a flash off light.

 **Flashback is Still in Action ?** (hehehe)

"Huh? I questioned now confused. "Dipper are you okay! You wouldn't wake up and we were starting to worry!" I looked up to see... Mabel?

"Wha-What happened?" I asked curious on what was happening.

"Dipper? Who was that? Was that?-" Stanford started but I stopped him.

"Bill... That was Bill." I said very calmly no expression on my face ignoring all the gasps. "What! Well that is something we need to be looking out for."

"Yup... Oh and can I go back to bed?" I asked tired.

"Oh course Dipper! We will take our leave" Gideon said pushing everyone out of the room. 'Well that was unexpected!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this story on Wattpad but I got huge writers block that I didn't know how to continue it... So I am going to cut a random part of the one on Wattpad and changed it from there.... I think next chapter I will be doing that... Anyways Thank You for reading and.... Good Bye!


End file.
